Conventionally, a display system 10 is composed of a mainframe 11, a control module 12 and a display panel 13, with its block diagram shown in FIG. 1. The mainframe 11 will provide the control module 12 with image data, parameter data and control signals according to the pictures to be displayed on the display panel 13. The control module 12 includes an image processing unit 14 which processes the image data, parameter data and control signals to generate an image signal to be delivered to the display panel 13, and the display panel 13 shows the pictures on its screen according to the image signal. The image data may include intensity values of all pixels in the pictures and have a much more throughput than the parameter data, which is delivered from the mainframe 11 to the image processing unit 14 through a so-called “parameter-data transmission” interface 16. An example of the parameter data would be a data format of pixel, by which the display panel 13 can show the pictures according to the image data. The control signals may include clock (CLK) signal, data enabling (DE) signal, horizontal synchronization (HS) signal and vertical synchronization (VS) signal, and all these image data, parameter data and control signals are delivered from the mainframe 11 to the image processing unit 14 through a so-called “image-data transmission” interface 15.
As recited above, the image data has a much more throughput than the parameter data, so the probability of failure occurring in the image-data transmission interface 15 is much more than that in the parameter-data transmission interface 16. The image data cannot be correctly displayed on the display panel 13 when the image-data transmission interface 15 fails to work in good working conditions, causing the users unable to obtain enough information for their operation. Even more, for a vehicle user, the driver might be in danger if he got wrong information. Therefore, it is in need of a new and advanced display system with various displaying modes, which can still provide key information for the users even if the image-data transmission interface 15 fails.